The Funny of Love
by Kazugami Saichi Hakuraichi
Summary: Kumpulan drabble dengan pair Male Characters x Ichigo. Menerima request. Warn: OOC, typo(s), gajeness, BL. No flame please. Don't like? Don't open this. Thank you and I'm back, minna! Read and Review please?
1. Coyote Starrk

**Disclaimer of Bleach: Tite Kubo**

"Starrk..." panggil Ichigo kepada pemuda yang sedang tertidur dengan pulasnya.

Tidak ada respon.

"Starrk..."

Tetap tidak ada respon.

"STARRK!" Akhirnya kesabaran Ichigo sudah habis juga.

"Hoamsss...Ada apa sih Ichigo-koi?" jawab Starrk dengan tampang tanpa dosa.

"Kita putus!" Dan dengan berkata begitu, Ichigo langsung berbalik badan dan bersiap pergi.

Tapi dengan cekatan Starrk segera menahan lengan Ichigo dan menariknya dengan sedikit keras sambil memutar badan Ichigo kembali. Ichigo yang tidak siap juga jadi kehilangan keseimbangan sehingga jatuh di pangkuan Starrk.

Starrk dengan sigap menangkap Ichigo termasuk bibir Ichigo. Ciuman panas pun terjadi diantara sepasang kekasih tersebut.

"Puah...let go"

"Jadi?"

"Kita tetap putus!"

"Hm...baiklah. Berarti kita tidak jadi putus."

"Siapa bilang?!"

"Kau sudah mengatakan putus 19 kali. Ini yang ke- 20 kalinya."

"Ukh..." Ichigo hanya dapat bungkam dengan rona merah di wajahnya.

**~End~**

_A/N: Wuahahaha. Saichi kembali lagi setelah vakum tidak menulis fanfic hampir lebih dari setengah tahun. Baik ini persembahan drabble Saichi. Harusnya pair pertama Grimmy, tapi yang ketulis dulu ini, jadi ya gitu deh. Hehe._

_Saichi membuka request untuk siapa saja. Sekian. And see u in the next chapter._


	2. Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez

"I'm wondering..." gumam Grimmjow.

"Tentang?" tanya Ichigo tetapi masih sibuk mengerjakan prnya.

"Kenapa kau begitu menyukai warna biru? Bahkan sampai baju dan peralatan sekolahmu berwarna biru. Dan sekarang dinding kamarmu juga kau cat biru?"

"Dunno," jawab Ichigo asal.

"Apa karena kau begitu menyukaiku sampai-sampai melakukan ini semua? Rambutku berwarna biru dan nataku juga berwarna biru. Ya khan?" Grimmjow mengeluarkan seringai andalannya.

"Hmm..."

Miauw...

Terdengar suara kucing. Kucing langka milik Ichigo. Disebut langka karena warna bulunya berwarna biru seperti _ocean_. Kucing itu pun langsung melompat ke pangkuan Ichigo. Sang _orange-head _pun segera mengelus bulu-bulu halus milik sang kucing.

Grimmjow yang melihatnya pun langsung keluar kamar meninggalkan Ichigo. Dia merasa telah dibuang.

Keesokkan harinya...

Ichigo mendekati Grimmjow yang duduk lesu dengan pandangan kosong. Bahkan saat Ichigo mendekatinya pun dia tetap tidak sadar. Lalu Ichigo membisikkan sesuatu di telinga sang _blue-haired._

"Aku lebih menyukai orang yang jealous terhadap seekor kucing," ucap Ichigo sambil menyeringai lebar.

Grimmjow hanya bisa mati gaya.

**~end~**

_A/N: Jangan lupa tinggalkan review loh. Untuk reuqest udah dibuat semua. Tinggal tunggu antrian update. Wkwk. Makasih buat yang udah bersedia mereview._

_See u._


	3. Shirosaki Hichigo

Shiro dan Ichigo ketika masih berumur 11 tahun dan 7 tahun.

Ketika Ichigo kecil pulang dari sekolahnya. Dia segera menghampiri sang kakak yang sedang mengerjakan pr di kamarnya.

"Nii-chan!"

"Ada apa Ichi?" Shiro menghentikan kegiatannya sesaat ketika adik tersayangnya memanggil.

"Boleh nanya gak?" tukas Ichigo dengan wajah _puppy eyes_nya."

"Nanya apa?"

"Apa itu ML?"

Deg. Seketika itu juga Shiro menjadi batu dan gelagapan. Shiro pun mencoba menjawabnya dengan setenang mungkin. "ML itu suatu hal menyenangkan yang dilakukan oleh dua orang dewasa," jawab Shiro setenang mungkin.

"Menyenangkan?!" Mata mungil sang _orange-head_ terlihat berbinar.

"I-iya."

"Kalau aku udah besar nanti kita lakukan ML ya?" tanya Ichigo dengan polosnya.

"A-uuuh...ba-baiklah!" Shiro tidak bisa menolaknya. Kalau menolaknya, dijamin Ichigo akan menangis. _Poor _Shiro.

"Yay!"

_Emangnya kalau sudah besar kamu mau? _Batin Shiro pasrah.

**~end~**

A/N: Request juga dapat berupa ide. Karena Saichi juga cukup kesulitan memikirkan ide.

See u...


	4. Hitsugaya Toushirou

"Ichi..."

"Hn?"

"Boleh aku tanya gak?"

"Tanya apa?"

"Kenapa kamu memanggil teman lain dengan nama kecil mereka. Sedangkan terhadapku, kau memanggil nama keluargaku?"

Seketika itu juga wajah Ichigo memerah padam dan dia langsung menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ichi...?" Hitsugaya tentu saja terheran-heran dengan perubahan sikap Ichigo yang mendadak tersebut.

"Bukan apa-apa. A-aku pergi dulu." Ichigo langsung kabur tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Hitsugaya.

"Kenapa sih?"

Puk...

Seseorang menepuk pundak Hitsugaya pelan. Rukia Kuchiki.

"Sabar ya." _Sabar menunggu pengakuan cinta dari Ichigo._ Batin sang cewek mungil tersebut.

Hitsugaya pun hanya dapat mengerutkan kening, tidak mengerti maksud sang cewek Kuchiki.

**~end~**

_A/N: Ada yang bisa menangkap maksudnya? Khukhukhu..._

_See u..._


	5. Ggio Vega

"Aku menyesal," gumam Ichigo sambil bertopang dagu.

Ggio yang tadi sedang asyik menyantap makanannya segera menoleh ke arah sang kekasihnya sambil mengerutkan kening. "Karena?"

"Pacaran denganmu."

"Kenapa? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan kepadamu? Apa kau tidak sayang lagi kepadaku?" Ggio yang terkejut dengan pernyataan sang _Berry_ barusan langsung menggenggam tangan Ichigo.

"Tuh liat aja di depan pintu kantin," jawab Ichigo malas.

Kontan Ggio menoleh dan mendapati gadis-gadis yang mengaku sebagai penggemar Ggio sedang berdiri di depan kantin memandangi dirinya dan Ichigo. Mereka langsung berteriak histeris ketika pujaan mereka menoleh. Ggio awalnya masih bingung kenapa sang kekasih mempermasalahkan hal ini. Tapi kemudian dia mulai mengerti maksudnya.

"Jangan-jangan kau iri ya?" goda Ggio sambil mulai menyeringai.

Ichigo hanya dapat memalingkan wajah.

Seringai Ggio semakin melebar ketika mendapat reaksi yang menurutnya lucu tersebut.

"Tenang saja, my love! Di hati mereka aku yang nomor satu. Tapi di hatiku kamulah yang nomor satu."

"Bullshit," balas Ichigo. Yah, tetapi masih bisa nampak semu merah di pipinya.

**~end~**

A/N: Perbanyak review dan Saichi akan semakin cepat update. Dan maaf untuk karena Saichi lama gak update. Soalnya sibuk. Ini sebagai permintaan maaf Saichi. Update 2 chapter.

See u.


	6. Kisuke Urahara

"Kenapa kau suka banget menggunakan topi itu sih?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kelihatan norak banget tahu," ucap Ichigo dengan menekankan kata 'norak'.

"Terus? Khan yang mau aku, bukan kamu, Ichigo-koi," balas Urahara sesabar mungkin. Wajahnya melembut.

"Uuuhhh...Kenapa kau suka?"

"Gak tahu. Gak ada alasannya. Aku hanya suka aja."

"Ya sudahlah terserah kamu." Ichigo pun kemudian mengambil langkah di depan Urahara. Terlihat dia memang tidak ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan.

Urahara nampak berpikir sejenak. Sejurus kemudian seringaian khasnya muncul di wajahnya tersebut.

"Tenang saja, Ichi!" tukas Urahara yang membuat Ichigo menghentikan langkah dan berbalik kepada Urahara dengan ekspresi bertanya-tanya.

"Kau tetap menjadi hal yang paling kusukai. Gak bakal tergantikan oleh topi ini sekalipun."

1 detik...2 detik…3 detik…

"Kau gila!" Dia mengucapkannya dengan rona merah di pipinya.

**~end~**

A/N: Kali pertama bikin tentang pair ini. Semoga puas.

See u.


	7. Tensa Zangetsu

Pada suatu waktu, Tensa memanggil Ichigo—sang kekasih—dan menanyakan beberapa hal.

"Aku bingung kepadamu," ujar Tensa membuka pembicaraan.

"Bingung bagaimana?"

"Kenapa kau masih memanggilku Zangetsu? Padahal aku khan adalah Tensa Zangetsu."

"Tapi intinya khan tetap sama, koibito! I mean, namamu juga masih terkandung unsur Zangetsu," jawab Ichigo sedikit gemas.

"Tapi 'Zangetsu' sendiri khan adalah si old man itu."

"Kenapa kau masih mempermasalahkan hal ini?" Akhirnya sang _Berry_ menyerah dan mencoba mencari tahu penyebabnya.

"Seolah kau menyamakan aku dengannya."

"Oh man...Just that? Okay, okay, if you say so, I'll call you Tensa. Good enough?"

"No."

Ichigo kembali menatap sang kekasih dengan kening mengernyit. "What else?"

"Tensa-koi," jawab Tensa.

"Yeah, yeah, Tensa-koi!"

**~end~**

A/N: Maaf. Sepertinya kali ini kesannya Tensa yang uke ya? Hehehe. Terus mungkin kurang lucu dan menarik. Gomen. Munculnya ide kayak gini ini dah. Oke, review please?

See u.


	8. Byakuya Kuchiki

Sepasang kekasih yang tengah mesra-mesranya sedang duduk berhimpitan di sebuah taman yang sangat indah.

"Byaku..." panggil sang uke pelan. Dia adalah Ichigo.

"Hn?"

"Boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu yang agak sedikit aneh?" tanya sang _orange-head _ragu-ragu.

Byakuya terlihat merenung sesaat sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Apapun boleh jika kau yang bertanya, my love!"

Ichigo hanya dapat tersenyum mendengarnya. "Apakah jika aku meninggal, kau juga akan memasang fotoku sama seperti mendiang istrimu dan bersedia menurunkan foto mendiang istrimu?" tanya Ichigo.

Kapten divisi 6 itu terlihat cukup terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan sang uke. Tapi dia menjawabnya dengan tenang. "Tidak."

Ichigo menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya.

"Aku juga akan memasang fotoku," lanjut Byakuya yang langsung dibalas dengan dahi Ichigo yang semakin mengernyit heran.

"Karena aku akan menemanimu ke alam baka." Byakuya mengakhiri jawabannya dengan senyum kepuasan.

"Hah, gombalannya keluar deh," balas Ichigo tetapi tetap saja tersenyum mendengarnya.

**~end~**

_A/N: Maaf untuk yang merequest ByaIchi ini. Saichi kurang bisa membuat chara OOC. Tapi sepertinya ini juga sudah bisa dianggap OOC. Semoga puas._

_See u._


	9. Sousuke Aizen

"Hah...hah...hah...a-apa ka-kau sudah cukup?" tanya seorang cowok tampan berambut oranye yang sedang terengah-engah di bawah tindihan seorang pria berambut coklat yang juga tidak kalah tampannya. Sousuke Aizen.

"Hm, kurasa iya untuk hari ini. Kau juga sepertinya sudah cukup kelelahan," jawab Aizen sambil menyusuri leher sang _orange-head_ dengan lidahnya. Sebenarnya Aizen hanya menjilati bagian leher Ichigo yang baru saja dia gigit. Aizen adalah seorang vampir.

Ichigo hanya bisa merinding saat Aizen menjilatinya. Lagi-lagi hari ini dia harus menggunakan plester untuk menutupi bekas luka gigitannya tersebut.

"Aizen..." panggil sang _uke _lemah.

"Hn?" Aizen hanya menanggapinya singkat karena masih sibuk menjilati sisa-sisa darah Ichigo.

"Kenapa kau begitu menyukai darahku? Sampai-sampai menjadikanku milikmu," tanya sang _Berry._

"Karena manis."

Ichigo hanya menghela nafas.

"Pemilik darahnya juga manis," tambah sang _seme._

"Gombal lagi dah."

**~end~**

A/N: Sepertinya garing banget. Hiks...

See u


	10. Shiba Kaien

"Kaien..." panggil Ichigo sang kekasih dari orang yang dipanggil Kaien ini.

"Hn? What's the matter, Ichi?" tanya Kaien dengan dahi mengernyit. Penasaran.

"Apa yang kau sukai dari diriku?" tanya Ichigo blak-blakan.

"All of it," jawab Kaien singkat sambil memamerkan senyumnya.

"Weirdo!" sahut sang uke.

Dahi Kaien mengernyit. "Why do you say that?"

"Because we have the same face! We're like twin!"

Kaien terlihat merenungkan jawaban Ichigo. "Kau mengira aku menyukaimu karena wajahmu itu?"

"Kau pernah mengataiku cute, beautiful dan lain sebagainya," jawab Ichigo.

"Kalau gitu, aku juga bisa menanyakan hal yang sama juga kepadamu jika kau masih tidak percaya."

Ichigo terlihat sedikit kebingungan sampai dia menyadari sesuatu yang langsung membuat pipinya merona merah.

**~end~**

A/N: Ada yang bisa menangkap maksudnya? Hayooo...hohoho...

See u.


	11. Ulquiorra Schiffer

"Ulqui, kenapa dari tadi kau diam saja?" tanya seorang cowok berambut orange bernama Ichigo.

"Aku bingung memikirkan sesuatu," jawab sang cowok pucat yang dipanggil Ulqui.

"Apa itu?" tanya sang _orange-head _sambil mengernyitkan dahi bingung.

"Teman-teman menyuruhku untuk melakukan ML denganmu. Kata mereka itu menyenangkan. Tetapi aku tidak tahu itu apa. Apakah kau tahu Ichigo?" tanya Ulquiorra dengan polosnya.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, muka sang _Berry _sudah memanas dan jelas-jelas memerah semerah tomat. "Eh, i-itu a-anu su-sulit di-dije-jelaskn!" akhirnya jawaban itulah yang dapat diberikan Ichigo.

"Hm, kalau begitu aku akan tanya mereka lagi," gumamnya.

"Jangan!"

Dahi Ulquiorra mengernyit heran. "Kenapa? Kau tidak mau melakukan hal menyenangkan itu?"

"Eh, bukan begitu maksudku. Tapi..."

"Tapi apa?" potong Ulqui cepat dan masih dengan wajah polosnya.

Dan hal itu semakin membuat Ichigo merona merah padam. _Oh God! Kenapa aku memiliki kekasih yang sangat polos? Benar-benar tidak baik untuk jantung dan wajahku._

**~end~**

A/N: Garing ya? Gomen! _a. Kemungkinan cerita ini ada lanjutannya.

See u.


	12. Shuuhei Hisagi

"Hei, koibito!" panggil sang cowok berambut oranye kepada cowok yang sedang duduk manis di kursi taman.

"Hm?" sahut Shuuhei—cowok yang sedang duduk di kursi taman itu.

"Boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu yang sepertinya agak sedikit-" Berhenti sejenak. "Private?"

Dahi Shuuhei mengernyit tapi tetap menjawab, "Boleh."

"Ehem, ehem, kenapa di wajahmu itu kau tato dengan angka 69?"

Shuuhei terlihat sedikit kebingungan dengan pertanyaan yang sedikit aneh itu. Tetapi, memutuskan untuk tetap menjawabnya, "Karena aku suka dengan angka itu. Memangnya ada masalah?"

"Hem. Gak apa-apa. Aneh aja," sahut Ichigo dengan suara rendah.

Shuuhei terlihat menantap Ichigo dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. Dia sedang memikirkan apa makna yang terkandung di dalam pertanyaan Ichigo yang _unusual _itu. Sampai akhirnya dia mendapat sebuah _conclusion _yang membuatnya menyeringai.

"Tenang saja, saat kita akan melakukan hal 'itu'. Aku berjanji akan menggunakan posisi itu jika kau memang menyenangi posisi tersebut," ujarnya kemudian.

Ichigo masih belum bisa menangkapnya untuk detik-detik pertama. Dan sampai akhirnya ia mengerti maksudnya dan langsung merona merah. "Bukan itu maksudku!"

"Kalau begitu, kau tidak akan menanyakan hal tersebut." Seringai Shuuhei makin besar.

Ichigo hanya dapat menghela nafas pasrah.

**~end~**

_A/N: Wah yang ini lebih panjang nih. Dan saya sudah tidak ada request'an lagi nih. Kalau gak ada yang mau request lagi, saya bakalan mengulang pairnya._

_See u._


	13. Shinji Hirako

Alkisah pada suatu hari di pagi yang cerah, terdapat sepasang kekasih _gay_ yang sedang 'menikmati' hari mereka.

"Ichi, ayo cepat berangkat! Kita sudah telat!" teriak sang _seme_. Shinji Hirako.

"Iya aku datang!" balas sang uke malas. Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Kenapa sih kau selalu telat bangun?" gerutu Shinji.

"Karena kau selalu 'mengerjai' ku sampai larut malam."

"That's not an excuse!"

"Baiklah kalau kau berkata begitu."

"Apa kau tidak suka jika aku 'mengerjai' mu?"

"Asal tidak setiap hari."

"Itu sama saja!"

"Yah terserah kamu."

"Kenapa kau selalu menerima apa yang aku katakan?! Kau tidak punya pendirian kah?"

"Kalau aku mengatakan aku capek menjadi kekasihmu. Apa kau menerimanya?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Kau harus senang menjadi kekasihku!"

"Kau sudah menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaanmu."

"Hah? Apa sih maksudmu? Kau membingungkan!"

"Tidak apa. Tetap jadilah dirimu sendiri. Aku mencintaimu apa adanya."

Shinji yang mendengarnya hanya dapat mengerutkan kening walau dia juga tersenyum dengan kata-kata manis yang baru diucapkan oleh sang _uke._

Hah, beginilah nasib punya _seme_ yang temperamen tinggi.

_**~end~**_

_A/N: Nyehee...gimana? Yang kali ini gak ada kesan romantisnya. Tapi masih bagus kah? Hoho. Btw, tidak adakah yang mau request lagi?_

_See u._


	14. Nnoitroa Gilga

"Nnoi..." panggil Ichigo kepada pria berambut panjang yang sedang duduk sambil menaikkan kakinya ke atas meja.

"Apa?" jawabnya ketus.

"Bisa gak kamu menghentikan sikapmu itu?" tanya sang Berry.

"Sikapku yang mana?!" tanyanya tidak sabaran.

"Ya, sikapmu yang seolah menakut-nakuti setiap orang yang deket denganku," jawab Ichigo.

"Aku tidak menakuti mereka."

"Raut wajahmu yang telah membuat mereka ketakutan!"

"Ya itu salah mereka donk mendekatimu!"

"Emangnya salah kalau mereka deket denganku?"

"Iya salah!"

"Kenapa?!"

"Karena aku suka sama kamu!" jawabnya sambil teriak. Membuat seluruh isi kelas menoleh kepada mereka berdua.

Ichigo hanya bisa ber_blushing_ ria mendengar jawaban tersebut. Karena dia juga menyukai Nnoitroa sejak lama. Ternyata mereka saling menyukai.

"Kau menyukaiku?"

"Engga!"

Ichigo mengernyit heran.

"Loh, barusan kamu bilang..."

"Lupakan itu!"

Ichigo hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Sepertinya tidak akan ada kelanjutan dari hubungan kedua pria ini.

~end~

A/N: Perasaan dari chapter sebelumnya berhubungan dengan yang marah2 mulu.

See u...


	15. Kokuto (Special New Year 2013)

"Bentar lagi tahun baru..." gumam Ichigo kepada pria yang sedang berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen penting yang ada di depannya.

"Hmm..." Pria di depannya terlihat acuh tak acuh dengan gumaman sang pemuda yang notabene adalah kekasihnya sendiri.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan di tahun baru nanti?"

"Mengerjaimu."

Terlihat kerutan di wajah sang pemuda. "Apa yang menjadi harapanmu?"

"Mengerjaimu selama 24 jam. Kita belum pernah melakukannya."

Kerutannya semakin bertambah. "Apa yang ingin kau beli saat tahun baru?"

"Sex toys. Koleksiku masih sedikit."

Wajah Ichigo terlihat merah karena menahan emosinya. "Apa keinginanmu di tahun baru?"

"Kau mau menjadi slave sex ku."

Dan meledaklah gunung Merapi, eh salah, maksudnya emosi Ichigo. "Kenapa kau hanya memikirkan hal itu?! Kalau kau memang tidak peduli padaku sebaiknya kita putus saja! Padahal aku sudah berniat untuk memberikanmu sesuatu! Baka Kokuto!"

"Karena aku sangat mencintaimu. Sampai-sampai aku ingin mencicipi seluruh tubuhmu, hatimu dan segala yang ada padamu."

_Speechless. _Akhirnya sang pemuda Kurosaki menyerah dengan sebuah rona merah di wajahnya. Apalagi ketika ditatap dengan pandangan seperti itu [1] oleh itu oleh sang kekasih yang bernama Kokuto tersebut.

"Baiklah. Aku akan memberikan diriku sebagai hadiahnya," jawabnya kemudian sambil memalingkan wajah.

"Thank you, my honey!" ujar Kokuto sambil kemudian berdiri dan memeluk sang _uke._

Ichigo tidak sadar satu hal, seringaian yang terlihat ketika Kokuto memeluk Ichigo.

_Yes, malam tahun baru ini gak bakalan membosankan! Melainkan sangat menyenangkan. Biar saja semua bersenang-senang dengan pergi keluar dan menyalakan kembang api. Aku akan 'menyalakan' api asmara yang lebih menyenangkan di kamarku nanti. Khukhukhu. Get ready, my sweet beloved uke._

_**~end~**_

_A/N: Poor Ichi. Malam ini akan jadi malam yang berat untuk dia. Baiklah, ini persembahan terakhir Saichi di tahun ini. Semoga di tahun baru semua akan lebih baik. HAPPY NEW YEAR 2013, EVERYONE! Let's face a new year with a courage! LET'S DO IT!_

_See u in the next year!_


	16. Szayelaporro Granz

"Hei! Lepaskan aku, Szayel!"

Nampak seorang pemuda tampan yang terkenal di sekolah Karakura itu ditarik-tarik oleh seorang pria berkacamata dengan rambut merah mudanya yang norak.

"Diamlah! Ini sudah saatnya untuk medical check-up bagimu!"

"Apa katamu?! Aku sehat! Aku tidak perlu diperiksa oleh dirimu!" ronta sang pemuda tampan. Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kemarin kau pergi ke dokter Uryuu bodoh itu?" tanya Szayel sambil berbalik badan. Menghentikan kegiatan tarik-menariknya sejenak.

"Ukh, itu karena..."

"Karena apa?"

"Karena kalau aku diperiksa olehmu, ujung-ujungnya malah aku tidak bisa berjalan!"

"Memang begitulah yang dilakukan oleh kekasih khan?"

"Tapi kenapa harus selalu di laboratorium?! Kita bisa melakukannya di tempat yang lebih baik!"

"Disana lebih banyak 'peralatan' yang berguna," jawab Szayel sarkatis.

"Ukh, menyebalkan!"

"Hm, berarti sebenarnya kau mau khan asal tidak di laboratorium? Baik, kita ke UKS!"

"Hei!" Ichigo hanya ber_blushing-_ria tidak bisa membalas perkataan Szayel barusan. Yah, memang sebenarnya Ichigo _sedikit_ menyukainya. Ah, tidak, dia SANGAT menyukainya.

_**~end~**_

_A/N: Entah mengapa, belakangan yang keluar selalu pikiran mesum melulu. Maafkan author yang sedikit pervert ini ya!_

_See u._


	17. Kusaka Soujirou

"Ichi, apa yang kau suka tentang adikku, Toshi?"

"Eh?" Mendengar pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut sang pria bernama Kusaka itu, Ichigo hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Sudah, kau tinggal menjawabnya saja!" ujar Kusaka tidak sabar.

Ichigo awalnya ragu-ragu dan akhirnya berpikir untuk menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. "Semuanya," jawabnya sambil tersenyum malu.

"Oh ya? Bisakah lebih spesifiknya lagi?"

"Yah, aku juga tidak terlalu tahu. Yang jelas aku sangat menyukainya."

"Apakah tidak ada lagi yang ada di hatimu selain dia?"

"Gak ada."

Dan patah hatilah seorang Kusaka Soujirou.

"Memangnya kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu semua?"

"Gak apa-apa. Aku rasa, aku mendengar sesuatu yang pecah dalam tubuhku."

"Eh?"

"Aku pergi dulu,"

Dan setelah Kusaka berlalu pergi dari hadapan Ichigo. Seorang pria mungil muncul dari balik pintu. Toushirou Hitsugaya. Ternyata dia menguping pembicaraan sang kedua pria tadi.

"Kau keterlaluan pada kakakku, Ichi!" ujar sang pemuda mungil itu.

Ichigo menyeringai. "Aku akan menunggu sampai dia mau mengakui perasaannya kepadaku baru aku akan menjadi kekasihnya."

"Bisa-bisa sebelum itu, dia sudah tidak ada di dunia ini."

"He...he...he... Kalau sudah menjadi gawat, aku akan segera menerimanya kok."

Dan Toushirou hanya dapat geleng-geleng kepala dengan sahabatnya ini. Padahal _uke_, tapi senang sekali menggoda _seme_nya.

_**~end~**_

_A/N: Ohoho, saya buat ini pas ada jam kosong di sekolah. Dan saya sudah mengerjakan pekerjaan yang diberikan gurunya. Hehehe. Maaf lama banget ya? Habis sekolah sudah dimulai. Mungkin ke depannya bisanya seminggu sekali. Gomen! Any request?_

_See ya!_


	18. Kugo Ginjou

"Ichigo," panggil seorang pria berambut hitam.

Yang dipanggil hanya menoleh dan mendapati kekasihnya sedang melihatnya dengan tatapan, er-, sedikit aneh. "Ada apa?"

"Kau tahu khan kalau dulu aku pernah mengambil fullbring mu?"

"Ya, lalu kenapa?"

"Sekarang aku menginginkan hal lain."

"Apa itu?" tanya Ichigo dengan sangat penasaran.

"Aku menginginkan dirimu."

"Stop saying that! Sudah keberapa kalinya kau ngegombal seperti itu hah?"

"Daripada aku mengambil fullbringmu? Kau pilih mana? Jika pada saat itu diputar kembali, kau lebih memilih aku untuk mengambil kevirginanmu atau mengambil fullbringmu."

"Uhh...kevirginanku..." jawab Ichigo menyerah kalah.

"Kalau begitu ayo!" Dengan sigap Ginjo segera menyeret sang _uke_ ke tempat yang 'seharusnya'.

"Tunggu! Kita tidak harus melakukannya sekarang khan?"

"Bukankah tadi kau menjawab iya? Malah seharusnya kita melakukannya pada saat itu? Ini sudah di luar jadwal."

Akhirnya Ichigo termakan omongannya sendiri.

_**~end~**_

_A/N: Ehe...yang ini agak sedikit garing soalnya Saichi gak terlalu dapet feel mereka berdua. Hohoho..._

_See ya!_


End file.
